


Do You Wanna Know How This Story Plays Out?

by EternallyEC



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, Closeted!Quinn, F/F, Faberry, Introspection, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, POV Second Person, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Quinn and Rachel make out a lot but don't talk about it, Secret Relationship, it's both slight and also important, kind of, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: It's not her fault that you feel the way you do about women, you know that, and you knew that then, too. But you've been angry at Rachel Berry for making you feel things you wanted to lock away for years, and it was far too easy to put all of the blame on her to avoid dealing with your own feelings. It wasn't andisn'tfair, but it was about protecting yourself and it makes it a little easier to bear.- OR -After everything implodes with Finn, Quinn moves in with Rachel. They make out a lot without ever talking about how much more it means to both of them. Introspective Closeted!Quinn POV from second-person.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Do You Wanna Know How This Story Plays Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts), [coffeegaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegaze/gifts).



> So much credit for this goes to **PrettyLittlePoutyMouth** and **coffeegaze**. I'm pretty big on secondhand fandoms, and this is one that I got more and more curious to re-visit every time they would talk about it. 
> 
> Glee is pretty nostalgic for me for many reasons, but the fact is that it was the first time post-realizing I'm bi me saw a f/f relationship depicted onscreen with Brittana. Revisiting it has been life-changing, but seeing all of the love and chemistry between Faberry has to be one of my favorite things to have happened. 
> 
> Please enjoy my first foray into writing for these two and let me know what you think! Writing for a new fandom for the first time is always scary, and I'd really like to know where I could improve and if I got them right. :)

When she touches you, you think that this must be what dying feels like. 

Her hands caress your curves with a loving sort of awe, and you can see in her eyes that she's still disbelieving that this is happening, that you're allowing her such liberties, and it makes your heart ache to know that all of your carefully designed taunts and jabs landed in exactly the way you wanted them to, leaving her this wounded and unable to believe that someone could want her. 

It's not her fault that you feel the way you do about women, you know that, and you knew that then, too. But you've been angry at Rachel Berry for making you feel things you wanted to lock away for years, and it was far too easy to put all of the blame on her to avoid dealing with your own feelings. It wasn't and _isn't_ fair, but it was about protecting yourself and it makes it a little easier to bear. 

Then her already tender touch gentles even more as she slides her palm over your swollen belly and you can't help but wish with all the ferocity you're capable of that you could change the past, be as gentle with her as she's being with you. 

You know that impossible, though, and so you do the next best thing and strive to match her gentle touches with your own, pouring everything you're too afraid to say into kisses as you pull her closer. 

What the two of you have going is unspeakable, and you know that. But in the dark quietness of Rachel's bedroom, words don't matter nearly as much as actions and, despite your fear, you let your actions say the things you can't put into words and trust that she'll understand. 

And, judging from the way she pulls away to give you an unsure smile that's so un-Rachel that it's all the more beautiful in its' authenticity, you know she does. 

"Rachel," you murmur, her name tasting as wonderful as her cherry chapstick on your tongue, and then she's kissing you again. You wonder if she knows how dangerous that moment could have been, the words that threatened to spill from your lips more with every second you spend with her. 

Rachel Berry makes you feel like you could soar above everything, all of the hate and bigotry Ohio has to offer, and that's something that terrifies you. 

You're Quinn Fabray, and although your star has fallen quite far from the head cheerleader of the Cheerios since you got pregnant, the idea of admitting that you're pretty sure you're gay is still far scarier than anything else that's happened in your life, and you're scared of how easy Rachel makes it feel to be with her. 

And as you kiss her back with all the passion you feel coursing through your veins, threatening to consume you, you're glad that she understands and didn't let you speak anymore. Part of you wonders if it's because she's scared too, and you pull her just a little bit closer, not liking the idea of the ever-confident Rachel Berry being scared of anything, much less anything to do with you. 

Her lips curve into a smile against yours and you know the action hasn't gone unnoticed. Dipping your fingers underneath her ridiculous shirt, you lightly trail your fingertips over the impossibly soft skin of her back and are rewarded when she shivers and returns the favor. 

Despite all of the making out you've been doing since Rachel's dads agreed to let you stay with her after everything blew up with Finn, you haven't touched each other like this before and there's a new sort of intimacy to it that makes you feel exhilarated and calm at the same time. Cautiously, you move upward until you're tracing the line of her bra, but you don't push any further. Rachel pushes back into your touch and you take it as a signal that it's okay, so you continue to tease the sensitive skin while nibbling at the soft skin of her neck, being careful not to leave any marks. 

Rachel, for her part, is a little shyer, her fingers running up and down the small of your back but not daring to reach for more. It's endearing, how careful she always is with you, and you move back up to kiss her lips again as both an encouragement and reward in one. 

She sighs into the kiss, opening completely to you, and you slowly withdraw your hand as you deepen the kiss. The last thing you want to do is go too fast with whatever this is, and you know all too well how easy it can be to lose control and go too far. 

Rachel Berry deserves better than to have her first time be with someone who's afraid to even admit to her own feelings about her, and as the intensity starts to slow down, you begin to wonder if there might be a future for the two of you where that isn't the case yet. 

And as you slowly pull away from the last kiss, cupping her cheek and gazing into her eyes that say so much, you can't help but hope that there is. 

Because she's Rachel Berry and you're Quinn Fabray and you  _ shouldn't _ want each other, but you shouldn't be pregnant in high school and living with her either. And, despite everything, you can’t really bring yourself to regret anything that’s brought you to this moment and this realization that maybe nothing you feel for her is wrong after all. How can it be when she looks at you in such a way that makes you feel like you’re the most wonderful thing in her world?

Maybe there is a reason for all of it, maybe _is_ how the story is meant to play out, and you fall asleep in her arms with a smile on your face and a prayer on your lips that the universe might grant your wish. 


End file.
